E V E
by SNIPESTER 800
Summary: When a girl from our world gets TF'd, she has an adventure she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1: TF'd

Chapter 1: this isn't me!

"Hailey! your package came in today. come pick it up." "coming mother!" Hailey a 13 year old girl who just hit puberty, but not much of it though, had been waiting all month long for her order from amazone. Though the seller was unidentified, she really didnt care (I know right?). She ran down stairs from her room to claim her anticipated order. "By the way, what exactly did you order pumpkin muffin?" "ug mom Im 13, you can stop calling me that." "Okay pumpkin." "ug, Ill be in my room mom." Hopefully you got the OBVIOUS message that Hailey's mom just cant and simply wont let her grow up, just too much affection, but then again it's her mom, so go figure.

Hailey got to her room and commenced to open the package. "Just what I ordered. Cant wait to put it on!" See Hailey is actually a BIG fan of disney and she was extremely excited for the new PIXAR movie W.A.L.L.E, so she bought a shirt that was comemorated to the motion picture. It was a white T-Shirt with the letters B&L in white in a red oval outline. As she took the shirt into her lap, inspecting the quality of the purchase of nearly 40 bucks, she wanted to make sure it would fit right for her size. She was a fairly balanced girl when it came to her figure, but she wanted to try it on just for giggles.

She first exspanded the bottom opening and began to stick her head through the neck hole, then came her arms through sides. When she had the cothing completely snug against her body, she felt a small tingle go up her. "Wha? ah mustv been just a small shock from the fabric, I mean it does kinda itch." But then she felt the tingling sensation again, but this time a bit more noticeable. "Yowch! what the heck?" It was then she saw the beginning effects. "Whats going on?... HOLY CRAP!" Her body began to float in the air, probably bout 4 inches off the ground. Wierd thing was, she couldnt see her feet, niether could she feel them. It was like they disappeared. When she looked down to see if she even had them anymore, all there was, was a silver metalic round material spreading around her dangling legs. " NO WAY! OMG! MOM HELP ME!" But the process continued, but at fastening pace now. As the material spreaded further upward, her legs began to shorten into stubs and fused into a bowl like form. Then her body began to take the effect. She felt her waist shorten in width and would rise upward. Her sides began to stretch along with her stomach outward with metal material taking place of her once organic body. Her breasts disappeared into the the structure, but by the time it reached her heart she had already blacked out. After the body came her arms. They seperated leaving an oval crater in the sides that once connected. They lost all of thier organic form and was replaced with metal. Her arms then thinned out and exspanded on the top and front axis. Her hands then thinned into the material and seperated into seemingly non-connected parts, from her palm seperated was her fingers. Then finally came the final step, her head. It came straight off her neck, which then formed into an oval crater. Her head began to lose all hair and skin and was replaced with a metal plated face, which began to shape into a melon like shape and structure. Her entire face darkened into a screen which emulated blue neon-like eyes in the shape of an oval. Her head then hovered a couple of inches away from the crater that once was her neck. "Hailey? what is it sweety? Hailey?" As her mother ran up the stairs, Hailey's new body began to glow and just like that, she, now an EVE bot, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

Chapter 2- "Where am I?"

Somwhere in dark cramped space, laid the new EVE bot, Hailey. She was still unconcious for her once internal being of organic structure, was replaced with circuits and programming hardware. But for some incomprehenceable reason, she was still herself and was not overided by her programming. It seemed to be hours before she arrived in a lighted room filled with other EVE bots. The room illuminated with a futuristic outlook and with extremely bright lights, if you died you probably would think it was heaven when you first saw it. Hailey's cramped space was then opened up to the new world, it seemed like she was in a huge pod that seperated her from other EVE bots. A claw began to reach out to obtain the collection of EVE's in the pod. When they were released they would be checked by a cleaner bot named MOE. His main programming involved him to check all material and clean robots of foriegn content. As he checked Hailey, she read UNKNOWN CONTENT to his scanners. "HUH? WOA WOA WOA." He then began to inspect her even more, for his circuts were more puzzled than ever by this new discovery, But no matter how much he scanned, he simply could not comprehend it's contaniment. "OOOH. MOE NEED MORE HELP." He then aniciated a red siren that popped on top of his display cartridge. Signaling security bots, MOE then proceeded to attend to the other EVE bots. It seemed like the new EVE was about to be "internally" inspected for unknown content, but right as before they could aquire her, a new green symbol formed onto the EVE bot that MOE was inspecting at the time. At that moment all the attention of the security bots was focused onto that specific EVE. They all motioned to aquire the EVE and take her to the deck for the captain to see. But suddenly another robot would begin to follow them. He wasnt even part of the group, MOE at the time found he was foreign contaniment. Hailey was then left unattended, but fortunately one of the security bots hooked her up to a charging section of the room so she could be activated, for some reason she hardly had any energy running through her circuits nor did she have the data to make up for it.

10 minutes passed by and finally the new EVE bot began to awaken. As her eyes opened she started to drowsely move around, not noticing herself or even the enviorment. " UG I MUSTV OVERSLEPT... WAIT..OH" She suddenly stopped noticing her voice had raised to a robotic pitch. "THIS... THIS CANT BE MY VOICE. WHATS WRONG WITH ME." Thats when she then began to see her new form, far from her previous human teen girl self. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN. I THOUGHT THAT WAS A DREAM." She then tried to remember how it even happened to her, but nothing came up to her. "MY MOM. DID SHE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. NO. THERES NO WAY SHE DID OR ELSE I WOULDNT BE HERE. EXACTLY WHERE AM I." She went to look around the room and after a few moments she realized where she was, any human would probably freak out and this one, er was one is no exception. "OMG. IM ON THE SHIP FROM WALLE." "That is correct child." A new voice had approched, but it wasnt a robot. Or even a human.


	3. Chapter 3: My Purpose?

Chapter 3: my purpose?

"WHO IS THAT." " I simply cannot stand that robotic voice, please take this and put in your... neck." The unknown being dug out of his pocket a glowing hardrive and proceeded to give it to Hailey. When she turned around, the appearance was simply a form of mysterious hooded person. His voice was cousre, kinda sounded like snape off of harry potter. "Please. Take it. Im sure you dont like that voice either." hesatant she reached out, but as she did she saw her new arm. "M,M,M,M MY ARM. NO THIS CANT BE, IM NOT LIKE THIS." "I know young one, trust me you will be fine. Now simply proceed with your actions, it works like any other hardrive you know of." Hailey was terrified of her new form, and even though her voice was blandly feminine, you could tell by her "new" body language she was scared. "Its okay. Im here to help, trust me." Hoping that he was telling the truth, that and knowing this is probably the only alternative for sure help, she would reach out again. Her body worked the same as it had before, but it simply looked wierd for it to work that way. She gently took the hardrive into her hands, and dropped it underneath her head on accident. "close enough. I guess ill take care of the rest." He raised his sleeved arms into the air, and then her body absorbed it as if it was falling through water, surprisingly she didnt feel a thing. "Now you may speak." "Ok..Huh? HECK YEAH! I GOT MY VOICE BACK! oops sorry to yell but-" " Yes I understand your glee of having your voice, BUT you can still use your robot voice as well too." "Pbbbt, why would I?" "Because no EVE bot sounds like a teenage girl!" "Oh. sorry bout that, I guess your right, but why would you even have me speak like that? You said yourself that you hated the way I sounded." "Well yes, but in order to fulfill your purpose in THIS world, you must speak in robot around the locals." "My purpose?" "Yes. At least for you and your planet's sake." "My planet? You mean Earth? Why am I connected to what happens to Earth?" "No need for you to even know, that is my buisness to know, and for you to find out." "Who are you? did you do this to me?" "Who I am is of no concern to you, NOW onto buisness. Walle should be there soon." "Huh? Walle?... OH you mean WALLE off of that movie that was coming out, but hes not even real. Hows that even possible?" "Think about it. Is it possible for you to be a robot?" "... I guess not." "Good. now your first mission is to find the robot Walle, and help him with whatever he needs, got it?" "Okay that shouldnt be to hard." "Remember to speak robot when near him or any others that are near, or else there could be consequences to your actions to your planet." "Got it" The hooded man than began to back away from Hailey, trusting she would do her appointed duty. "Afterwards I will give you your next objective for your purpose, but until it is fulfilled you will remain in this form." A chill ran through her insides, she definetely did not want to be a robot for the rest of her existence. And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light. "WOW, cool."


	4. Chapter 4: Wheres WALLE?

Chapter 4: Wheres WALLE?

And so began Hailey's quest for her human body back, if you would call it that. After the mysterious man left, she went out of the room she arrived in into a c highway of numerous robots. "Whooo. thats a crowd not to get lost in. Now that I recall, what does Walle look like?" Before Hailey was TF'd, unfortunately she could not remember what Walle's appearance was, even though he was the main character in the upcoming movie. "Ug stupid teasers didnt help me out a bit! I gotta remember... Wait! mabye if I ask some of the other robots about him, I might just find out where he is." She took off into the line of machines and started to question the whereabouts of Walle. "DO YOU KNOW THE LOCATION OF WALLE." "...WALLE DATABASE NOT FOUND. CONTINUE YOUR SCAN." It seemed almost forever before she finally asked all of the bots in the highway, and as she was about to give up, there was sound of commotion coming from the other side of the highway. Hailey sped torwards that way as fast as she could, and made a discovery. There were 2 bots being chased. One of them was an EVE just like her, except this one had a green glowing orb with a picture of what seemed to be a plant. The other looked completely different compared to all the other bots she saw on the highway. It's body was in the shape of a cube, there were telescopes for eyes, it had a dusty tan look of brown on it as if it had been in dirt for awhile, and had treads as feet. But the one thing that got Hailey's attention was the insignial of the enitials W.A.L.L.E on it's chest. "That's gotta be him! He literally has the name on him!" She began to propel herself to the angry crowd that were chasing them, but being there were to many in the way, she couldnt even see them from that point of view. "Oh come on! MOVE YOUR AWAY FROM THE AQUIRED SPACE YOU HAVE TAKEN." But they simply would not move aside. "Crap! I gotta do something." It was then the crowd all of a sudden stopped. A tv monitor came on along with speaker and read out ROUGUE ROBOTS, showing the 2 that she had to follow. "WALLE!" "OHHH." "That's weird, that robot showed emotion unlike all th others, no doubt bout it that must be them." But the crowd had started up again from the chasing of security bots. "HALT. HALT. HALT." She began to pick up the pace again trying to catch up to the 2 Rouge Robots. The 2 made a swerve into an alley next to the highway, knowing that this was her chance she followed them downward. She soon ended up in a dark room where the 2 robots were arguing. From what she could make of it, it seemed that the EVE bot wanted Walle to go somwhere, but Walle was refusing to. "WALLE, EARH." Walle just stood in confusion. "EARTH!" EVE began to point a the cirular lighted room, finally understanding, Walle climbed into the room. Once he got in he gave EVE the signal to sit next to him, but the bot simply shook it's head and pointed at Walle. "DIRECTIVE. EARTH." "HUH?... NU UH." Walle walked out of the room locked himself down ouside of the room. "hee hee. Thats a persistent little thing. I wonder why that EVE bot wants Walle to leave though? I mean did it do something wrong for that screen to say rouge robots? hmmmm.. mabye I can get some answers from them. WALLE! EVE!" The 2 robots then immediantly ceased thier actions and turned attention to the EVE bot calling thier programmed names. But suddenly the EVE bot turned its arm to a plasma gun and aimed it straight at Hailey.


	5. Chapter 5: Gotta Complete Directive

Chapter 5: Gotta complete directive

"WHO ARE YOU?" "IM A EVE BOT DIRECTIV-" EVE made a direct shot at Hailey, but luckily it missed. She began to get a bit frightened seeing the power of this robot. "WHO ARE YOU?" Something was telling Hailey that she was up against the wall and needed to tell her true name to the EVE bot. "IM... H.A.I.L.E.Y" The EVE bot then took a little bit of distance torward her. Still armed she continues to question her. "DIRECTIVE?" Hailey knew she couldnt tell EVE her actual quest she was doing, it might endager her life according to the hooded being. "DIRECTIVE... UNKNOWN." But before EVE could make another shot, another robot began to approach, it seemed to be a servant bot, but more of an authoric type. EVE, along with Walle shut themselves down to look like simple spare bots. Hailey, not knowing exactly what to do just sped into the circular room for cover. As the bot came in, he was carrying a plant in his arms. "A plant? whats a plant doing in here? it dosnt look like they plant them in a ship." The bot made it's way into th room and dropped the plant on the floor. It was at that time as the bot was leaving, Walle made his way into the room grabbing the potted plant. "EVA! OOOH." EVE awakened and saw the 2 objects in the room, but then the door slammed shut and launched itself off the wall. "WALLE!" EVE began to speed torward the flying pod, but her speed could not keep with. "Oh crap this dont feel good, I feel like Im gonna barf." Walle then just so happened to notice Hailey hiding against the roof of the pod. "HAILEY? HAILEY! DOOR!" Hailey didnt know exactly how to do it, guess by her thinking of busting out turned her arm into the plasma cannon EVE had. " ." She then imagined the gun blasting and so came off the side of the pod "OOOH, HAILEY." "WALLE COME ON." "UH HU!" while Hailey flew out on her own accord, Walle grabbed a fire exstinguisher as a propeller from the pod.

Meanwhile EVE a good distance away, was still trying to catch up. But then out in the distance there was an exsplosion. "NO. NO!" EVE sped torward the exsplosion as fast as she could. But when she arrived on the scene it seemed there was nothing left, until. "EEEEEVVVVVEEEEE!" Walle began to spurt right by EVE causing her to laugh in joy that Walle was alive, and then along came Hailey, unharmed as well." whoo, that was a close one, I didnt think that thing would explode! mabye that man was right about Walle." EVE not even noticing Hailey began to approach Walle to apologize to him for past problems. "WALLE-" "EVE! UMMMMM... AH! TA DA." Walle pulling out from his chest compartment was th same potted plant on the ship, the weird thing was, when did he get the time to get it off the pod? "WALLE? WALLE!" The EVE bot bursted into cheer and took Walle into her arms and gave him a shock, which in Hailey's eyes was a kiss. Walle stunned floated away at the amazing development that just took place. "Wow. I know those two are in love. hee hee cute couple though." And with not a care in the world, Walle and EVE danced out into the starry sky of space. Then there was a flash of light and just like that Hailey was gone again.


	6. Chapter 6: The End?

Chapter 6: The END?

Hailey opened her eyes to see the cloaked man standing in front of her once more, clapping. "Well done. For your first mission that is." "Sooo do I get my body back?" "hmm yes you do, BUT you are not finished with your purpose." "Wait! You mean to tell me that I have some kind of adventure involving me being that robot?" "No. I mean you will be other things as well. it will be the same process as before." "Oh. That sounds really weird." "You have no idea what weird is young one, but you will evntually. Now I will send you back to your home in human form, and dont worry, your family wont know a thing." "Well thanks I guess." " Until the next time... Hailey" Then there was another flash and there she was, back in her own body on her own bed. "Hailey you were screaming for me. What is it pumpkin?" "Uh nothing mom, I just saw a spider." "Oh. well just making sure you were alright. See you at dinner Hailey." She simply blushed that her mother actually used her name that time. As she left Hailey simply muttered "Yep, nothin at all."


End file.
